


The History Books

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [38]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>David will make history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: History

History is written by both the survivors and the victors. It's colored by who the victors are, usually, since they now hold the power, but the survivors can spread the word through other channels, and history perseveres.

David's going to do his best to make sure the Ooshati are both, no matter what anyone might wish otherwise.


End file.
